Lucy's World Offline
by Mafucchi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, extreme gamer, was separated from her addiction at sixteen. Her mother and father couldn't see their daughter being unsociable any longer, sending her to Yōsei Academy. Despite being away from her games, Lucy was still Lucy, having a sloppy attire attending the academy. She thinks she's far from making friends, but others think opposite. Life offline should be fun.


**A/N**: Welcome to **Lucy's World Offline**, a fanfiction created as a stupid plot I created with the help of **LunaLovesPasta**. She helped me with the grammar, word usage and all. So, cuddles to her. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to point out the little mistakes Luna and I didn't realize before uploading this chapter. We'd be extremely grateful~!

**Information: **Fairy Tail, manga and anime, is proudly owned by Hiro Mashima. Also, Lucy Heartfilia may seem a bit out-of-character, but it is all done for the plot. Arigato Gozaimasu.

*This chapter is just getting all those filler, flashback chapter(s) out of the way. Hopefully I won't have to explain much about Lucy's past gaming experience.

* * *

**Controller 00****: Lucy's Unlikely Love for Video Gaming**

* * *

It started because of her older cousins, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Saying that the two were a poor influence on Lucy Heartfilia would be the biggest lie someone could ever say. The male, bickering duo was the worst influence you can receive that a volcano's destruction wouldn't compare. Those two idiots were just that bad. Continuing the story, Natsu and Gray weren't the best influences little Lucy could receive. Though all three being the same age, they were opposites in gender, birth months, personality, education, et cetera.

At the time, Natsu and Gray loved to fight through violent video games which Lucy was always around to witness. The two sniped each other, slashed each other with knifes, and so on. One day, suddenly taking interest, Lucy questioned if she could participate. Being the idiots they were, they allowed it. Lucy took about two minutes to kill both her cousins in the virtual realm. From there, there was no stopped Lucy Heartfilia's game streak.

It wasn't just violent games Lucy started to play at the young age of seven. Her video game stack included horror games, dating sims, puzzles, and more things she found interesting.

At age eight, she was considered the 'Gaming Goddess' of her elementary school, beating even the most-talented male gamers at a one-on-one match. To capture the role even more, Lucy brought male clothing. Though, once fourteen, puberty got the best of her and she would have to search even harder for the comfortable clothing. To this day, she tends to wear male clothing, excluding the days her mother and father have dinner parties to attend to or host. There is no way the blonde could choose comfort over her mother and father's successful career.

Her gaming addict continued through elementary, middle, and first and second year of high school. Despite the fact Lucy played more than four dozen games, she still passed most of her classes. Now age sixteen going on seventeen, Lucy was being sent to yet another high school chosen by both her parents who care about her education.

_Yōsei_ [1] Academy, or as her mother informed her. Apparently the school was one of the top five in Fiore, yet has an infamous reputation. None the less, her parents were the ones who wished for her to go there. She had no objections, not like she had any say in the first place. Her mother had also said Natsu and Gray attended that academy, so they will also be monitoring her.

For the remaining time of her summer vacation, Lucy played non-stop video gaming. She knew her parents were going to soon place restrictions on her gaming consoles plus lock her most of her games in a safe. Being kind, though, they allowed her to keep her non-violent dating sims and PSP- Play Station Portable.

The only break she has taken was to shower, use the bathroom, eat dinner (or at times, breakfast) and when her father scolds her about her unattractive habits. He even stated that men won't enjoy that about her.

Even so, Lucy still continued her 'unattractive habits' until the night before her first day of school. Spring, she hated it basically because that's when school started for her in Japan. She's heard that students in America didn't start until fall, lucky them. Continuing the story, Lucy's gaming vacation came to an end once the night before school came.

* * *

**Controller 0.5****: The Night before School**

* * *

All games, excluding her PSP and dating sims, were taken away by her parents. The dating sims were good, but she finished most of them. This left her with only a few dating sims that were left unfinished. The main reason for that is most-likely that Lucy figured the dating sim had no plot, or a glitch occurred every twenty-five seconds. She spent money on it for no certain reason.

The night was long to Lucy. Nine at night, and the blonde had to stubbornly pick up a recent manga she purchased titled _'Karneval'_[2]. Lucy brought all the volumes of the manga as well. This should be interesting for at least twenty-four minutes, since she one, didn't read a lot and two, the manga could not be as good as she heard.

Boy, she was wrong. The blonde's interest was growing with each flip of the pages. It was just so, loveable. Her mother came to check up on her daughter, seeing if she was asleep or not. Only on the second volume, Lucy's new interest was taken away and given a warm glass of milk as replacement.

"Sleep," was what her mother advised. It is rare to see Layla Heartfilia lose her patience, and Lucy was obviously making it happen. With a sigh, she chugged the warm glass of milk down before covering her head with the rose colored bed sheets.

It took a ton of tossing and turning before the blonde finally went to sleep. The next time her mother checked in on the sleeping beauty was around one in the morning.

Checking, Layla poked her daughter and made plenty of noises. Finally realizing Lucy was fast asleep, Layla went into her own room and retired for the night. It's been a long day. Dealing with Lucy's sobbing during the Great Game Take-away was a hand full. Her husband didn't deal with it calmly either. Between Lucy's sobbing and her husband's frustration, Layla didn't know which was worse.

* * *

**Translations and Information Center: **

**[1] Yōsei**- meaning fairy

**[2] Karneval- **Karneval is a current ongoing manga and new 2013 anime. The manga was created by Touya Mikanagi. It includes voice actor like: Shimono Hiro(Syo from Uta No Prince Sama), Daisuke Ono (from Black Butler), and Mamoru Miyano ( Yagami Light from Death Note)

I recommend it because I find it totally addicting and interesting. Please review~! ^^


End file.
